Banking institutions frequently offer Internet banking products and services to their customers as an alternative to traditional “brick and mortar” banking channels. Such products and services are typically provided via a user interface (UI) of a secure banking Web site that is hosted by the bank and that is remotely accessible by its customers using, for example, a personal computer (PC), automated teller machine (ATM) or other network-enabled device. Products and services that may be offered to Internet banking customers include, for example, account balance inquiries, electronic funds transfers, transaction information downloads, bill presentment and payment, loan applications, and investment services.
Account balance inquiry products typically allow customers to remotely view a balance of one or more of their accounts. These existing products, however, require a customer to make an active inquiry in order to view account balances.